


Terms Of Endearment

by olivemartini



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nicknames, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kirsten making a list of all the nicknames Cameron has for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms Of Endearment

**A List of Nicknames That Cameron Calls Kirsten;**

**A List by Kirsten Clarke**

 

 

  1. **Sunshine:** When he uses this one, I'm pretty sure he's being ironic, because I'm never being very nice to him at the time.  He normally mumbles this, like he's half afraid if I hear it I'll get angry but still frustrated enough to risk it anyway.  He also calls me this on the morning after a tough stitch, when he's calling to check on me and wants to stop my protests before they start.  But there was also that one time when I was at his house and we had both fallen asleep with me in his arms, and he woke me up with a kiss to the forehead and that name.

  2. **Pork chop:** I hate this one, just to be clear.  I think he calls me this one just to annoy me, because come on, what kind of name if Pork Chop?  _Not_ a cute one.
  3. **Sweet Pea:** He calls me this when I'm sort of doing a bad job at things.  Not bad bad, because I never mess up too terribly, but enough that I need a sort of gentle reminder that there's a job to do.  He must have decided there was something about the word sweet pea that would make me feel a bit better and put me back on track.  (Although I also suspect that the first time he called me this was after a visit with Linus' grandmother.)
  4. **Buttercup:**    I wonder if he knew these are my favorite flowers, or if it was just a lucky guess.
  5. **Kirsten:** I understand that this is just my name.  But the way he says it sometimes gives it a whole new meaning.  I'm normally dashing off to do something life threatening, and it's sort of comforting to hear it being yelled after me, closely followed by the appearance of a slightly out of breath Cameron.
  6. **Babe:** Cameron's only called me this twice, but I loved it each time.  The first was when we had gone out for drinks, just the two of us.  It was my turn to go get the beer, but along the way I got stopped by a guy who seemed to think he deserved to waste all of my time.  All I had to do was look back at Cameron and he was there, looking slightly scared (the guy had arms the size of Cameron's head) but circling an arm around my waist and pulling me towards him just the same.  "Everything okay here, babe?"  The name made the guys back off, and we laughed about it later.  The second time he was at my house, and we were planning to have a movie night.  Camille and Linus had disappeared, leaving the two of us alone to argue over Transformers or Doctor Who.  I was winning, which caused Cameron to wrap me in a bear hug, saying he wouldn't let go until I agreed with him.  That's when he called me babe, the words slipping out before he thought about them, his eyes widening alarm after he realized what he did.  We agreed it was an accident, and never brought it up again.
  7. **Stretch** :   This seems to be his go to nickname.  I'm not sure what made him think of it, exactly.  At first I thought he might have been making fun of the cat suit, or some kind of nerd joke I didn't get.  Really, though, I think it might have been in reference to the fact that I'm so tall.  This, for one, seems just a plain old nickname, and not one of his "terms of endearment."
  8. **Princess:**  This is another one I don't get where it came from.  It's not like I need protecting, but it does make me feel like he considers me to be something special, someone that's worth protecting even if it isn't necessary.  It's used in a mismatched gathering of situations- near death experiences, when I'm being bossy, when I bring him breakfast in the mornings.  So maybe it's just what he likes to call me.  (But that's okay, because I like it, too.)




End file.
